The dark truth
by Angelthewingedcat
Summary: Twilight thought she was the anti toon of Serena aka Sailor Moon. But when she steals a magic mirror to find out what happened in her life before being sealed in the crystal she learns the true... Oneshot.


It is midnight in a small town. A figure is seen on up of a building. She has long black hair in pig tails and buns, red eyes, a black moon mark on her face and wears a black belly shirt, a silver jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. Her name was Twilight, Serena's anti toon turned good…or it's what she thought.

"Yo Bentley, when is ring tail going to get here?" asked Twilight into a Binocucom.

"Soon Twilight," answered a voice, possible Bentley's, "Why are you so worried about this mission anyways?"

"Remember what it dude we met last week said. This could tell me why I not remember nothing up to the point I was trapped in it stupid crystal for five years!" yelled Twilight angrily.

"Ok, calm down," said Bentley's voice.

"Yeah whatever," said Twilight, rolling her eyes, "Just tell me when ring tail is ready to go."

"HE'S READY!" said Bentley's voice loudly. This caused Twilight to fall on her back from the suddenly scream. Bentley is heard laughing.

"I hate you…" growled Twilight.

* * *

Inside the place is an old looking mirror. Twilight is now with a grey raccoon wearing a black eye mark, a blue hat, a blue shirt, golden wristbands and blue shoes. His name is Sly Cooper.

"You keep an eye out of Carmelita OK?" asked Sly.

"Get it," answered Twilight.

Twilight looked around. Something or someone caught her eyes and she walks over to see what or who is was. She looks puzzled to see there's nothing there.

'I thought I saw someone there,' thought Twilight.

Twilight turned to see Sly right behind with the mirror in a bag.

"Ready?" asked Sly.

Twilight nod saying, "Yeah. Now let's get out of here before Team Blood show up."

With this the two run out of there.

* * *

Outside a shadowy figure showed as the Cooper Gang zoomed out of there as Carmelita runs after them.

"Shadow Sailor Moon… we will soon meet again."

With this the figure disappears into the shadows…

* * *

The gang is soon back at the hideout.

"Yo Bentley! What's taking forever!" shouted a small hamster with black sports. This is Black aka Evil Hamtaro turned good.

"Yo Black, let the dude get what he needs," said Sly, "Or do you want to be eaten by Shenzi, Banzia and Ed?"

With this, Black closed his mouth as a pink hippo laughed a bit. He is wearing red pilot's helmet, a light blue shirt, red gloves and red shoes. His name is Murray. Next to him is a purple koala with black eyes and wears an old looking jean, a red headband scarf around his head and carries a staff with him. His name is The Guru.

"Oh you asked you?" said Black angrily.

Just then a turtle is in a wheel chair and wears glasses, a brown helmet, yellow gloves, an orange t-shirt and something at looks like what someone would wear during a baseball game and a purple mouse with long yellow hair, brown eyes, and wears glasses, a yellow t-shirt, blue overalls, grey glovers, a red head scarf, and grey shoes. This is Bentley and Penepole.

"Has anyone seen Panda King and Dimitri?" asked Penepole.

"Panda King said he was going to visit his daughter for a while, Dimitir, well with him, he's at the bar or a club," answered Sly.

"Look we can go over it once they get back but right now let's use the mirror!" snapped Twilight.

"Man, Twilight, what's up with you?" asked Black.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK IS UP WITH ME?! THIS MIRRIOR WILL TELL ME ABOUT MY PAST AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW!!!" yelled Twilight.

"Ok, ok calm down. If you want to know that badly then here," said Sly. He got the mirror out of the bag and hands it to Twilight. She looks that it and smiled.

"So how do you get it to work?" asked Twilight?

"You call of the slave and ask it a question." answered Bentley.

"Wow. It's that easy…" Twilight stopped smiling and frowns a bit.

"What's wrong?" asked Murray.

"If it turns out at I'm a princess or something, what will happened us, as a family…All of you of the greatest things had a I remember happening in my life…And if turns out I'm from another world, I'll…I'll may need to leave…" answered Twilight.

"Nothing." Twilight looked up to see the gang smiling as Sly said, "Cause we're be right behind you."

Twilight smiled as she started to cry, "Thank you…"

Twilight then took a deep breath and started to speak. "Oh great and mighty slave in the mirror. Come forth and answer the question I am in need for answering."

Right after she said this a white face appears in the mirror.

"And what is the question you wish to ask," said the face.

"My path…I don't remember my path after I was sealed inside the crystal…I need to know where I come from and how I ended with the antis for a while," answered Twilight.

"Your path starts off happy as can be. Daughter of a great queen, an uncle and an older brother who all loved you very much as well as a love in your life. The princess of Shadow Toons," said the mirror.

"Shadow Toon?" asked Black before the others 'sh' him.

"By when at the age of ten it became a nightmare. Shadow Amy Rose and her followers killed your mother, uncle and brother as well as the one you loved the most. You escaped dead by being soughed to the antis who made you forget who you were. When you were closer to learning who you truly were they sealed you inside the crystal and called you a traitor. That is when you lost your power to become Shadow Sailor Moon…" with this the face disappears as tears are going down Twilight's face.

"You ok?" asked Penepole.

"No…I'll kill her…" said Twilight.

"Huh?" asked Murray, confused.

"Shadow Amy Rose…" Twilight turned to the others with a face of angry and sadness, "I'm going to find her and when I do…I'm going to kill her!"

"And we'll be with you when you face up against her," said Sly.

"Yeah!" said Murray and Black.

"After all we're a team," said Bentley.

"I think you mean a family," said Penepole smiling as Guru nods in agreement.

"Everyone…" Twilight smiled, "Thank you…"

As the scene turns slowly away from the hideout the figure from before is seen better now. It is a dark grey female hedgehog with red ears, a mark over her right eye, dark grey hair at matches her fur, and wears a sleeves lees top, sleeve like grey gloves with a red outline on the end, a grey necklace with a red gem in it, a red belt, a grey and red shirt, red socks, and grey boots with a red gem on them.

"We'll see about this Shadow Sailor Moon," hissed the figure before disappearing in darkness. The camera then moves to the night sky was a shooting star falls, ending our story.

End of now…


End file.
